1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device including plural light-emitting elements, an exposure device, image forming apparatus, and a signal supply method.
2. Related Art
Recently, the following type of an exposure device that exposes the surface of an image carrier such as a photoconductor drum has been employed in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copy machine. The exposure device includes a light-emitting element array having light-emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), arrayed in a line. In addition, as a rapidly-increasing number of image forming apparatuses nowadays have color reproduction capabilities, an image forming apparatus capable of outputting multi-color images by using multiple image forming parts has been put into practical use. In such an image forming apparatus, the multiple image forming parts each including an exposure device are arranged in a line.